


drs birthday surprise

by vixenlondon2000



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlondon2000/pseuds/vixenlondon2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor finds himself in a strange location why is is here?The doctor has been thrown a birthday party he is not impressed but soon starts meeting and greeting all his past companions but nothing is as it seems and he is soon battling an old enemy just to save Clara but is any of it real and at what cost to his sanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all done :D hope you enjoy it this one was a hard one to write

The doctor found himself in a strange dark place, he wondered why on earth the TARDIS would bring him here, soft music and giggling was coming from beyond the doors, it couldn't be that bad then, a party must be going on, maybe she thought he needed cheering up, he was being extremely grumpy lately even playing his guitar occasionally wasn't cheering him up he missed Clara, well all of them really, he hated being alone, no one to look clever too, no one to help keep safe, life was dull, what was the point at looking at the cascades of fluxon if he had no one to wow.

He cautiously opened the TARDIS doors and found himself in a storage cupboard, he really needed to fix that, why can she never land in a decent place, as he closed the doors behind him the music and giggling become more profound, he was not really in the mood for a party but thought he would go look anyway, he opened the door from the cupboard and found himself in a school hall with thousands of people all laughing and joking and dancing and drinking then suddenly they all stopped, the music died away and they were all staring at him, the room grew dark then a bright spot light landed on him. 

GUESTS

“Well at last the guest of honour has arrived” 

The doctor stood there shocked and amazed by the scene in front of him, so many faces he had seen and loved in the past, this was just embarrassing, he could feel his cheeks beginning to glow, 

DOCTOR:

“guest of honour? what’s going on? I don't like surprises!” 

GUEST ONE:

“well we certainly know that sweetie,” 

 

with a huge grin on her face river steps into the light so he can take a good look at her,  
RIVER:

“lights!” 

She screams, at someone in the far distance, as she does so, the lights spring on, the music starts up and there staring back at him are all familiar female faces he knew and loved,

GUESTS: 

“SURPRISE”  
they all shout laughing. 

DOCTOR:

“but but how can this be?  
you must all be a figment of my imagination,  
I must of fallen asleep, yes yes that's it, its a dream construct,  
the dream master is at it again, you cant all be here, I mean how?”

RIVER:

“well darling having your own tardis does help” 

she said while placing a kiss on his extremely hot cheek, 

RIVER:

“come now doctor everyone is dying to say hello,  
its been such a long time for some,” 

With that she takes his hand and guides him towards every companion he has ever known, all wanting to talk to him at once,

DOCTOR:

“OK, OK if this is going to happen there is to be no hugging or shaking of hands,  
I’m a changed man I am not the sociable type any more river,  
and this time I will be the one making the  
decisions and you will listen understand,” 

RIVER:

“Oh come now doctor we all know that’s a lie don’t we,” 

she looks at him with an amused smile on her face,

DOCTOR:

“Well yes OK maybe a little white lie it keeps you on your toes,  
but no I can not deal with all this guilt, let go of my hand river” 

RIVER:  
“But you asked the question doctor, you asked Clara, if you were a good man,  
well here’s your answer, all those that you have loved and saved.” 

DOCTOR:  
“Yes and lost river,  
if I had left them alone where would they be now?  
all married and happy, but instead they lay alone”.

RIVER:  
“But doctor that is not your fault  
we all grew reckless we were having so much fun  
we didn’t notice the dangers or heed your warnings,  
come now you will be fine darling, I will not leave your side”.

DOCTOR:  
I cant I just cant 

At that moment the doctor bowed his head in sadness while river put her arm around him

RIVER:  
“Just like you were there for me my darling, I will be there for you I will not leave your side for one moment do not worry”. 

Then through the drone of the music as a tear left his eye, he heard a voice that made him lift his head in shock, he heard his name being shouted across the hall in a rather old fashioned excited manor.  
DOCTOR:

no! no! It cant be 

he let his hand drop from rivers 

RIVER:

whatever is the matter sweetie? you look like you've seen a ghost 

DOCTOR:

I know that voice,  
I’m sure its, but it cant be,  
but no one else calls me that,  
unless someone has got hold of my thought processes from the console  
either that or the Tardis is playing a silly trick on me again,  
if so its not funny  
anyone else but not her

He looks up and sees this young girl running towards him arms open wide short cropped brown hair wearing quarter length trousers and a stripy tee-shirt and little pumps on her feet


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor meets many of his companions will he begin to enjoy himself

SUSAN:

GRANDFATHER!

Before the doctor knew it she was jumping on him enveloping him in a big hug.

SUSAN:

I have missed you so much  
all this time you really must tell me what you have been up-to,   
Barbara and Ian are here too they cant wait to say HI   
oh I really am truly happy to see you incredibly so,   
I have been chatting to all your new friends   
they have been telling me wonderful new things it all seems so exciting 

BARBERA:  
“oh come now Susan you really must show some decorum let him breath 

SUSAN:  
“oh what yes sorry grandfather, Barbara.”

Susan steps back and allows the doctor to see his first of many companions holding out there hand to him   
IAN:  
doctor

DOCTOR:  
Ian it is a pleasure to see you my dear boy   
after all this time, how have you been keeping?

River stands there looking at him with a questioning face smiling her amusement

RIVER:

ERM doctor?

The doctor looks at her with a puzzled face. 

DOCTOR:  
(COUGHS)  
oh I meant hows it hanging dude...

IAN:  
I see you have changed your face once again doctor, this one I approve of   
so very like when we first met you,  
though the accents changed a bit 

They all stood there laughing as the doctor stood there with a sheepish grin on his face 

DOCTOR:  
Well yes you must keep up with the lingo,  
this new face is good at jokes to, you want to hear one?

RIVER:  
maybe another time will be more suitable sweetheart   
we don’t want people falling asleep now do we?  
and we must mingle   
so many to see and such a short evening 

DOCTOR:  
Well if you didn’t spend so much time on your nails darling   
we might get round them all

RIVER:  
no need for sarcasm doctor   
there will enough time for that when were alone  
not when we are in a crowd of your friends   
now come on move it

DOCTOR:  
AW what’s wrong has your lipstick got all smudged?  
or has your trowel started digging in the wrong place?  
you have such the grumps on tonight   
its a party enjoy yourself

RIVER:  
I will give you enjoy yourself in a minute mister  
and I know where I will stick my trowel,  
if you don’t start moving your feet  
any second now

The doctor looks at her and gives river one of his biggest grins.

CLARA:  
AHA there’s the silly old fool 

she grabs hold of him round the waist and lifts her head up-to him 

CLARA:  
So doctor how do you like our little birthday surprise?   
see Missy isn’t the only one to remember  
even if you are what 3000 years old by now?

DOCTOR:  
Something like that yes I forget numbers ain’t important when you travel


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor continues his mingling at the party

CLARA:   
oh come on doctor you cant fool me   
you enjoy a good party   
like to get your grove on 

doctor:  
and who told you that? Has Missy been opening her mouth again   
honestly that woman, it was once OK and it happened to be my wedding   
I was forced into it, trust me id rather of gone seen the traxlalor galaxy, much more fun 

Clara:  
oh come on doctor be nice where are the cards I gave you?

Doctor:  
oh I got rid of them ages ago Clara they were holding me back

Clara:  
you did what? Oh but doctor I done them especially for you

doctor:  
they were annoying Clara, far to many words and pleasantries, so much better to just be me don’t you think? Now go mingle, your always telling me to go have fun   
how about you and your diddy legs get there grove on hmm

CLARA:  
Fine leave me hanging then, its not like you ain’t done it before 

DOCTOR:  
now who is being rude 

He winks at Clara and laughs  
CLARA:   
oh your so impossible at times 

Clara stands there with her arms folded

Clara:  
I don’t know why I even bothered coming, I knew you’d be like this  
all showy off and gloating

DOCTOR:  
I’m not gloating, and you come cos you know your addicted to me Clara   
I’m a lovable rouge (raises his eyebrows in amusement)   
oh is that who I think it is?   
Sorry Clara I’m going to have to leave you for a moment  
there’s someone I really got to see.

The doctor stands there all teary eyed but happy in the distance sipping a cup of tea was someone he really hadn’t seen for such a long time


	4. Chapter 4

DOCTOR  
Sarah, Romana, Leela oh you don’t know how happy I am to see you all, none of you have changed a bit   
please tell me, have you brought him with you?   
where's my favourite boy companion 

SARAH JANE  
Oh, doctor, I approve of this new face so much more distinguished if not a little grumpy and yes I’ve brought him, did you really think I'd come to a party and leave him at home, he can't wait to see you, K9 here boy

DOCTOR   
here's my favourite boy, have you been behaving k9

K9  
affirmative master, there is a 96% probability of the fun factor master

 

The doctor laughed   
DOCTOR  
yes, k9 I believe you are correct with that calculation are you in good spirits?

K9  
I can not confirm or disagree with that statement master though all systems are functioning correctly

Doctor   
there’s a good boy, now Leela, have you settled into a routine yet?  
Not found Gallifrey to daunting I hope?

Leela  
No doctor everything is fine with us I voted to protect our high lady Romana of which I have done in a long serving way so I think I’ve been happy I have been through many traumas while you have been away Doctor many adventures and now it maybe time for me to lay down my sword and sleep 

doctor  
nonsense Leela you have many a fight left in you yet, Romana my dear high lady of Gallifrey how are you? still going by the name of Fred?

Romana  
Doctor, you are such a tease I’m not sure if it's not inappropriate for the counsellor to chat to me in such a manner

she turns up her nose in a huff but leaves a smile on her face 

DOCTOR  
Aw, come now, you know I’m only teasing how am I supposed to address you now? would you like me to bow? take off my hat? oh wait I haven’t one of those anymore 

ROMANA  
oh doctor your such a terrible tease at times what must one do to crack a smile on that old face just like the old days 

DOCTOR  
Not much my dear not much 

As they were chatting away getting reacquainted an almighty scream of DOCTOR HELP! Ran out from behind him he turned around quickly to see who was trying to gain his attention this can't be happening here right now this was meant to be a celebration, not another adventure why did it always follow him why did trouble keep knocking at his door?


	5. Chapter 5

CLARA  
Doctor help me

As the doctor turned he saw Clara being dragged out by two ice warriors standing either side of her gripping her tightly, Clara was kicking and screaming as they hauled her out the door

DOCTOR  
Clara, no, put her down, put her down I said 

ICE WARRIOR  
We have not forgotten Doctor the humanity you showed general skaldak many years ago but we can not forget or forgive the human race which attacked us and nearly left us to ruin, we have scanned this room and have detected the only full human existence we are to remove her and punish her for the crimes against us

He turned towards his four very dear friends 

DOCTOR  
help me please help me save her I can not allow this to happen again not when I have just found her 

companions  
but we can't doctor 

DOCTOR  
but why what’s stopping you? come on it will be one last adventure for us all just like the old days hmm?

COMPANIONS  
because none of us are really here doctor 

DOCTOR  
Of course your real, your standing right there, stop playing games with me and why are you moving in and out of focus like that stop it, you're making me feel sick. 

COMPANIONS  
we are but holograms doctor, built from your memories 

DOCTOR  
but by who why would anyone do this to me why would they want to hurt me? what about Clara is she real?

COMPANIONS  
Only you will be aware of that doctor you must do what you do best save us 

The doctor turned to river 

DOCTOR  
And you? Are you the one who has done all this? you know how it hurts me why would you do this? 

RIVER  
I didn’t create any of this to hurt you doctor only as a reminder why you need to carry on why you just can't give up, and as for real sweetie I’m sorry but no you are out cold on your TARDIS knocked unconscious by a meteor shower about an hour ago this is all in your head but that does not mean it's not totally made up, now go what you do best go get her

(meanwhile, inside the TARDIS Serena is trying to raise the doctor she can hear him crying and shouting out Clara's name he has a nasty bump on his head and is bleeding from the ears sparks are flying everywhere she really needs to wake him up)

The doctor turned and ran out into the hall following Clara's screams the room behind him swirling around into a blur, with sounds of muffled laughter and clinking of glasses

DOCTOR  
this will not happen I will not allow this to happen this time no one will die,  
wait, I’m sure I’ve said that before? sounds familiar anyway, Clara I’m coming 

The doctor turns the corner and slams out of the doors just as Clara is bundled roughly into the back of the red transit van with one last muffled scream as it hurtles away at some speed the doctor tries running after it but it's just too quick it turns a corner and is lost, the doctor bent double trying to catch his breath is distraught 

DOCTOR  
I can't just let them go if I still had the use of k9 he could have tracked them for me, there must be some way to find where they have taken her now OK doctor listen get yourself back to the tardis that’s what they would all tell me to do we can work out a plan of action from there

The doctor turned and attempted to walk back the way he had come but now instead of a hall full of people all he saw was the TARDIS standing lonely in a desolate vast field


	6. Chapter 6

DOCTOR  
Well here we are again old girl, just you and me doing what we always do alone, saving everyone but ourselves, I can feel your tension, don’t be worried we will get her back.

the doctor stands with his hand on the tardis doors for just a moment his other hand stroking the woodwork of the olden wooden police box the doctor let out a log sigh with his head bowed and then walks inside and heads straight to the console

DOCTOR  
Right let's fire her up, see what we can come up with, I’m sure I installed that tracking service last year, now what number in the menu did I put it? the thing is did I remember to give Clara that bracelet? I think I did? no, I’m certain, on her last birthday, that was it, now lets hope she remembered to put it on. 

The doctor punched a few numbers into the console keypad and a radar appeared on the screen 

DOCTOR  
OK, now we have found that let's get it tuned into Clara and YES we have it, just a little more time to adjust its self and we can finally get ourselves on the move can't we.

The doctor stares at the screen for a while tapping his fingers on his leg

DOCTOR  
come on we haven’t got all day, finally a hit so she’s heading towards the coast, funny really I never knew ice warriors knew how to drive I would rather like to see that OK now we have a fix on her we should be able to go get her 

He pulls the lever on the TARDIS console and hangs on for dear life the cloister bells are ringing in his ears again but it didn’t bother him too much he just wanted to get to Clara make sure she was safe  
then all of a sudden the phone rang

DOCTOR  
Now for one who can that be when I’m hurtling through the night sky? And two how they even know I’m here? don’t they realise I’m busy? HELLO?

A strange crashing sound was heard over the phone then a familiar voice 

SERENA  
Doctor, please wake up if you can hear me at all please I need you we are crashing I’m trying to stabilise her but she is not having any of it please be OK wake up now come on 

DOCTOR  
Serena, what do you mean wake up I’m perfectly awake where are you? what is it your trying to stabilise? talk to me I can't help you if I don't know where you are

The phone line went dead 

DOCTOR  
damn it now I have two of them, I’m sure she can get things under control, I mean I built her that way what use is she to me otherwise, OK Clara, Clara where for out my Clara  
ah nothing like a bit of Shakespeare when roaming about in your tardis saving people 

Eventually, the tardis comes to a stand still, the doctor collects his coat and opens the tardis doors looking out at the cliffs of Dover he looks down and sees the red van parked on the foreshore 

DOCTOR  
Ah there you are, now how do we get down there? No matter I see it, I’m on my way Clara and they had better be ready for me, I am in no mood for niceties.

The doctor starts descending down the cliff face, humming to himself while figuring out in his head what his next move was going to be. As he gets closer to the shore he can see the two warriors in a heated discussion over what they were going to do with Clara so he hid behind a rock to listen in.


	7. Chapter 7

ICE WARRIOR ONE  
We must move quickly on this carlax, we can not allow the doctor on our plans he is sure to come after the human female the general told us stories of how they shared a special bond if our plans of destroying earth are to continue we should be able to deal with one small one 

ICE WARRIOR TWO  
But we must be sensitive to this matter and think it through thoroughly we can not leave any trace of how we disposed of her there must be no way of rediscovering her body 

ICE WARRIOR ONE  
I would just shoot her now and be done with it, we can throw her in the sea she can be buried and hidden for billions of years as our once great general was 

ICE WARRIOR TWO  
But what of the land vehicle? that must be disposed of too as well as the tracks left behind 

The doctor listens intently for five minutes, back and forwards they were arguing he could see Clara, lying still in the back of the van not struggling and bound and gagged the two guards standing next to the open doors there was no way of getting to her without getting noticed he was feeling alone and helpless and that ringing in his ears was driving him mad he shook his head to try and relieve the symptoms as he touched his ear it felt wet 

DOCTOR  
Now, why is that? There is no sign of any injury and anyway, how could there be I’ve not been getting myself into any scrapes as yet, strange very strange indeed. Right now how am I going to rectify this situation? Right OK time for you to get your brave boots on doctor dumbo lets go and rescue our girl 

The doctor stood up and brushed the sand off his velvet coat, wiped his hands on his trousers then dusted them down


	8. Chapter 8

DOCTOR  
Well we are in a bit of a predicament ain’t we can't decide what to do with a puny human I thought you were meant to be a great warrior race the greatest the galaxies have ever seen well I guess we can see why Mars has all don’t to pot now can't we 

ICE WARRIORS  
Doctor, you can not stop us we have already begun by destroying earth’s weapons we have a system in place to turn them all against you unlike last time we will not listen to your reasoning’s we unlike the great general do not bow down to time lords, they have no place in our rebuilding of Mars

DOCTOR  
Are we certain of this? the way you two were arguing I don’t think you could start a football match let alone a war and yes carlax a war is what you will start if you carry on with this ridiculous notion warriors are not just built for fighting, there built from survival, great courage hero’s have been created with knowledge and love not just throwing sticks at each other why can you not see that?

ICEWARRIORS  
Do these humans understand that doctor? we intend to carry out our destruction of earth and your tiny human female, you lied last time when you said there were many of us left we have tracked through the records and many of our fellow warriors had either been enslaved or killed by these humans humiliated by having our armour removed and put on public display how are we supposed to view this other than an act of war

The doctor could see that Clara was begging to stir and struggle, he coughed and he could see she had noticed 

DOCTOR  
I will try to make you understand the stupidity of your reasons for war how is that any reason to blow a planet from existence there are many tiny humans on this planet that have yet to grasp any of the ideology of war or humiliation innocent lives that have yet to learn to talk to walk how have they done you any harm?

The doctor nods his head while stating this last comment Clara nods back and while the doctor is distracting the warriors she starts to loosen her bindings 

ICEWARRIORS  
Yes doctor but we have seen by linking our biosystems into your networks that these tiny humans grow then start to learn so destroying them before they are able to do this serves even more of a purpose 

As they continue to argue their point Clara raises her hand to the doctor to indicate she is now free she looks around her for any type of weapon that she can use to hit them with but the doctor winks at her to indicate it would be of no use but turns his eyes to point to the rope and tape still in the van she nods in recognition and grabs them the doctor raises his finger to his lips to signify silence but to the warriors it looks like he is pondering their conversation, Clara slowly creeps towards them 

DOCTOR   
Well boys it's been lovely talking to you and I can see we are getting nowhere in our political differences, I can see I can't persuade you otherwise so I will let you get on personally I fancy a cup of tea it's thirsty work debating so I will bid you good night and good luck, now luck that’s a funny word don’t you think can go in so many ways good bad just OK oh look at me rambling on when you have shooting to do, please do excuse me

The warriors look at each other confused then Clara is there behind them with the bags and rope she tosses one to the doctor who quickly puts it over the warriors head and Clara does the same, she tosses the rope to the doctor

CLARA   
here, doctor, I think you're better at ropes then me, what took you so long I had quite a nice nap in there as it goes guess your legs ain’t as young as they used to be a doctor?

She laughed as the doctor was trying to stay out of the way of the warriors pincers and ray guns that were shooting in all directions as they couldn’t see 

DOCTOR  
Don’t be so cheeky Clara you know it makes me grumpy, now all I need to do is this last bit, shame the sonic has no liking of ropes be so much quicker, maybe next time I could use chains, no terrible idea it doesn’t care much for them either and done right lets sit them down there so stupid I don’t think there brains function correctly. Right you two where are the weapons? where have you hidden them?

ICE WARRIORS  
We are not telling you, doctor, you may have saved your silly little human but we are still going to blow up this planet

DOCTOR  
ERM if you haven’t noticed your kinda tied up and going, by the way, you just said that I presume there is no timing device to activate them I’m guessing and I usually am right in these things that you two buffoons were meant to be awaiting orders from above on when to set them off am I right? You know I am I always am ain’t I Clara

CLARA yup sadly this is true though try not to give him a bigger head then he’s already got he won't fit through the TARDIS doors soon 

DOCTOR  
ha ha very funny Clara, now where are they? I won't ask again and you do not want to see me cross the eyebrows should give you an indication of that

ICEWARRIORS   
Fine doctor, you would make a fine warrior with your powers of reasoning they are located in the building over there 

CLARA   
what over there? NOOOO? Really? 

she doubled up in laughter 

CLARA  
Doctor, seriously, you are telling me that you didn’t work that out for yourself, it's an ice warehouse, really you are so stupid sometimes 

The doctor stands there glaring at Clara with a frown on his face then looks over to where they had said, how had he not noticed a building there? especially one as noticeable as that, It had a huge sign outside stating its business and if he looked really hard the roof appeared to have a hole in the top now he comes to think of it, it was pretty obvious they would locate in the only ice palace left on Earth


	9. Chapter 9

DOCTOR  
well it may not have occurred to you miss know it all but it's dark and I was concentrating on saving you, now is there a key or a code I need to know about?

ICEWARRIORS  
Noooo doctor you will see when you get in there that the controls are quite basic and easy to operate you just need to bypass the safety controls

DOCTOR  
Right, both of you up on your feet now. Clara lets put these two into the van for now and let's go and sort this mess out 

The doctor and Clara both took hold of an arm and guided the two warriors to the van they put them in and closed the doors, as they turned towards the warehouse the doctor kept looking at Clara then looking away 

CLARA  
What are you doing that for? What’s that look about? 

DOCTOR  
Well they said, only I would know if it's the real you, but I can't tell Clara

he looks at his feet worried

CLARA  
define real Doctor? like you told me we are all stories in the end, doesn’t that mean that we are all made up in a way 

DOCTOR  
Yes yes, but no, I don’t mean it like that Clara, all the others they were in my head, just memories, I don’t want you to be just one too, you seems solid enough to me, but so did the others, until they started to do that trippy in and out thing thought my eyes had gone all boss-eyed

CLARA  
well let's focus on the here and now doctor there will time for a chat later

DOCTOR  
Yes I’m sure your right as always Clara, right I guess were in here 

The doctor fiddled with the controls and bypassed the fail-safe mechanism so that he was able to access the controls to turn off the start of the launch, He turned towards Clara with a sad smile on his face a look of loss in his eyes

DOCTOR  
Now is the time Clara, is any of this real? or has someone slipped something in my food which has left me with hallucinations, are you real?

CLARA  
I'm as real to you now as I ever was, doctor, but if you mean physically, how can I be? You made me go back, you took me from my time stream doctor and don’t give me that look, I know you did it out of love, but I had to go back, don’t worry you silly old man you will always be able to see me, just like you said, you never notice the stars or the clouds or even other people, you just see me, as I see you now doctor, I will always be a part of you where ever and whenever you go, now wake up, you're in danger and she will not be able to cope on her own, I will always be watching, go and be the doctor you was always meant to be 

The doctor blinks as the TARDIS materialises in front of him, Clara's memories and words still fresh in his mind he sits up and rubs his head

DOCTOR  
ooooh, what’s happened? how did I get back here? I was just with Clara

SERENA  
No Doctor you haven’t left the TARDIS since we got hit by that huge meteor shower, about half an hour ago, you have been out cold since the TARDIS is in complete meltdown I can't turn the cloisters bells off and she’s sparking up and spinning out of control and heading for Pluto, we have, I would say 5 minutes till impact 

DOCTOR   
But you called me, I was on my way to save Clara and to prevent earth from getting blown up none of this makes any sense

SERENA   
You have a really large bump on your head doctor you got blown off your feet and hit your head on the console and down you went I’ve been trying to wake you up since, oh your bleeding 

DOCTOR   
don’t worry about that now, didn’t you think of using the fire extinguisher its rather hot in here but you being metal wouldn’t get that I guess I really need to install some common sense into you, right let's get her back on her feet 

The doctor stands up a little wobbly at first but steadies himself against the railing looks around at the destruction of the place rocks and debris all over the floor sparks flying he goes and fetches the extinguisher and puts out the fires 

DOCTOR  
Serena didn’t you think to close the TARDIS doors look at the state of the place guess it's time for a bit of a spring clean chop, chop, get to it 

Serena closed the TARDIS doors just as the doctor grabs the lever on the console the cloister bells stop ringing and the doctor and Serena start to clean up the mess and on their way to another adventure


End file.
